Henrik Mikaelson II
Henrik Niklaus Mikaelson II 'is a main character on ''Legacies, he was a former major recurring character in The Originals before being promoted to a main character in the fifth season. Henrik is the tribrid son of of Niklaus Mikaelson and Hayley Marshall-Kenner. He is the triplet sister of Hope and Mila Mikaelson, the paternal half brother of William and Ashley Forbes-Mikaelson as well as Sean O'Connell-Mikaelson, the maternal half brother of Bryce Mikaelson and Jacqueline Marshall-Kenner, and the step-brother of Lizzie and Josie Saltzman as well as Alexia Forbes-Salvatore. He is the granddaughter of Ansel Alden, Esther Mikaelson, Remus Labonair, and Accalia Lowell; as well as the step-granddaughter of Mikael Ulrikson. He is also the niece of Freya, Finn, Elijah, Nikolina, Kol, Mariele, Anneliese, Rebekah, and Henrik Mikaelson; and the grand-niece of Dahlia Gyldenløve-Josephson. He is also a distant relative of Lana, Eve, and Cary. He is the adoptive younger sister of Marcel Gerard via his father. Due to his marriage to Hayley, Jackson Kenner was his step-father for almost a year, until he was killed by Tristan de Martel. Henrik was conceived in The Vampire Diaries season four episode ''Bring It On'', and it was revealed Hayley was pregnant with twins four episodes later in The Originals. He was then born along side his twin sister Hope in The Originals season one episode ''From a Cradle to a Grave''. As a result of his unique heritage, he is the world's fourth vampire-werewolf-witch tribrid (the first three being Andromeda Mikaelson, Remus Mikaelson, and Hope Mikaelson). He inherited his werewolf gene from both parents, while his vampire and witch legacy came from his father who is one of the two Original vampire-werewolf hybrids and the son of the Original Witch. Through his mother's Labonair lineage, Henrik is werewolf royalty. In the episode From a Cradle to a Grave, Hope and Henrik were sent away to be raised by Rebekah and Edward, in order to protect them from their father's enemies: the Guerrera Wolves, Esther, and Dahlia. Their death's was faked to protect them. However, in season two's episode The Brothers That Care Forgot, Esther had found Rebekah and Edward whilst they are with Hope and Henrik at the park, this is signified by the presence of starlings. At the end of the second season, Hope and Henrik are living with Hayley and Jackson (stepfather by marriage) in the Bayou, and by the end of the third season, they are living with Hayley on the road as well as their half siblings. By the fourth season, they live with Hayley and the Mikaelson Family at the Abattoir. After the Hollow's spirit was separated between Klaus, Elijah, Rebekah, and Kol; Hayley takes Hope and Henrik to Mystic Falls. Hope and Henrik becomes students at the boarding school and as time goes by, his twin sister, Hope becomes determined to see their father again, despite the consequences that could ensue. '''Henrik is a member of the Mikaelson Family, the Labonair Family, the Kenner Family, and the Alden Family. Henrik is by birthright a member of the Crescent Wolf Pack and the North East Atlantic Pack, as well as the Gyldenløve-Josephson Family, and one of the six children fathered by the Original Hybrid. Throughout The Vampire Diaries Season Four In Bring It On, Niklaus Mikaelson and Hayley Marshall slept together and conceived triplets. In The Originals, the witch Sophie Deveraux revealed that Hayley was, in fact, pregnant with Klaus' triplet children. She revealed that the babies are one of Nature's "loopholes". She later revealed that it was because of Klaus' werewolf side that Hope, Henrik, and Mila were conceived. Sophie then demands that Klaus help her or she will kill the babies and its mother. Klaus initially had no interest with having anything to do with the triplets, even telling to the witches that they made a mistake if they thought they could get to him by using Hayley and their children as leverage. But after words of consideration from Elijah Mikaelson, and an exchange from Camille O'Connell, he later changed his mind. When Elijah asked him about Hayley and their unborn children, Klaus replied to him that "every king needs heirs." Season Seven Caroline tells William and Ashley that they have two half sisters and a half brother who live with their mother and father, not know that Klaus was chained under New Orleans; named Hope, Henrik, and Mila Mikaelson. Throughout The Originals Throughout Legacies Personality Even as a baby, Henrik was referred to as a fighter, like Hope and Mila. It was said by both of his parents; Hayley in Girl in New Orleans where she said to her doctor that her triplet son and daughters were tough ones just like herself, and by Klaus when he said that Hayley, Hope, Henrik, and Mila were fighters in A Closer Walk with Thee. Both times it is implied that Hope, Henrik, and Mila inherited this trait from their mother who got it herself from her own father; Hope, Henrik, and Mila's maternal grandfather. He also seems to be a very calm and happy at times. In Ashes to Ashes, Freya says that, like their paternal family; Hope, Henrik, and Mila are resilient. Unlike Hope, Henrik is friends with the people at the Salvatore school and he doesn't isolate herself. He is friends with nearly everyone except Penelope Park. Physical Appearance Powers and Abilities As the one of the world's few hybrids of three supernatural species - a witch, a werewolf, and a vampire; the full extent and limits of Henrik's powers are currently unknown. However, as of There's Always a Loophole, his sister Hope learns that they are not a cosmic mistake as she once thought they were. She is Nature's loophole that could be used against Malivore. Due to this, she can remember those that she previously knew and have been consumed by Malivore as well as heal others with her blood that have been shot with weaponized Malivore bullets. So same would go for any other tribrids in existence. |-|Witch-Nature= Henrik is a witch-hybrid, having inherited his witch gene from his father, the son of Esther Mikaelson. Dahlia notes that Henrik's magic will be tainted by Klaus' vampire blood as well as the aggressive wolf temperament. Despite this, Genevieve states that Henrik's magic is strong enough to fuel the French Quarter Coven's ancestral power for generations, while one of the Hollow's acolytes reiterates this sentiment when he states that Henrik, as well as Hope and Mila, might be the greatest witches the world may ever know. |-|Werewolf-Nature= Henrik is also part werewolf, having inherited the werewolf gene from both of his parents. Prior to triggering his curse, he displayed some increased agility and grace, above that of a normal human. Since he has triggered his werewolf gene, he has gained all of the powers of lycanthropy. In The Tale of Two Wolves, with Henrik and his sister's Hope and Mila's first transformations looming, Caroline questions that Crescent wolves could control their transformations. In response, Klaus states that the first transformation is a rite of passage and cannot be controlled. This implicates that his werewolf nature as an Evolved Werewolf with the ability of Transformation Control. However in This is the Part Where You Run, his sister Hope states to Landon that her ability to control her transformation stems from her tribrid status, as like with other werewolf-vampire hybrids. Currently, whether it's the former or latter which grants his transformation control, or additional abilities as an evolved werewolf, remains unknown. Despite that the werewolf curse was originally cast upon Native American witches preventing them and their descendants from using magic, Henrik's lycanthropy does not negate her ability to practice magic. Further reasoning about this has not been elaborated upon. |-|Vampire-Nature= Although Henrik is not a full vampire-hybrid, he possesses a few vampiric traits, specifically his blood. His blood was able to heal his mother while in the womb as well as he's able to heal himself. His blood can be used to sire new vampires and hybrids, the latter being an ability only possessed by the Original Hybrid, his father as well as to heal vampires from a werewolf bite. If Henrik were to die, he would become a vampire which should negate his ability to practice magic and would likely make him a vampire-werewolf hybrid, like his father. However, this is conjectural and the product of such a circumstance is unknown. Weaknesses According to Dahlia, firstborns of her family's bloodline inherit great power; however, it is unstable and will damage and, ultimately, kill the witch if they are not taught to contain it, though thankfully (for Henrik and Mila), Hope was born first. Furthermore, as a possessor of the werewolf gene, Henrik will experience bouts of severe aggression. As one of the world's 11 existing tribrids, the full extent and limits of Henrik, as well as Hope and Mila's weaknesses are currently unknown. Emmett has claimed that Marcel's advanced werewolf venom can take down a hybrid, an Original, and even Hope, Henrik, and Mila Mikaelson. However, he gave no evidence as to why it would or could be lethal to Hope, Henrik, or Mila in anyway, nor has this been proven to be true.